Feliz San Valentin
by Lumina121
Summary: Mido creía que San Valentín era un día común y corriente, pero nunca imagino que cierto pelirrojo le cambiaria tanto el significado de este día  HiroxMido especial de San Valentín  Mi primer fanfic asi que no me maten porfa :D


Summary: Mido creia que San Valentín era un día común y corriente, pero nunca imagino que cierto pelirrojo le cambiaria tanto el significado de este día (HiroxMido especial de San Valentín) Mi primer fanfic asi que no me maten porfa 

Mido POV

Me levante como siempre lo hago, me aliste y tome mi típico desayuno (helado :D). Todo el mundo se veía bastante… apurado. No entiendo porque tan apurados, si hoy es un día como cualquier otro. Tal vez sea porque hoy es 14 de febrero. No entiendo que es la gran cosa de esa fecha, simplemente es un día mas y ya.

Salí dle campamento a caminar un rato, pero seguía preguntándome porque la gente se preocupaba tanto por San Valentín? Yo he estado solterito toda mi vida y estoy feliz. Puedo gastarme todo mi dinero en helados en vez de andar gastándolo en regalos para alguien más. No tengo que estar preocupándome por si le va a gustar este regalo o no a Hiroto… QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO? 

Iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que termine llegando al parque (como no se mato cruzando una calle? Eso es todo un misterio…) . Si salí del campamento para alejarme de todo el apuro de San Valentín, aquí me encontré el doble de parejas melosas por todo lado. A donde sea que volteara terminaba viendo una pareja abrazándose o besándose. Hmm… me siento raro, tal vez desayune mucho helado… si eso debe ser.

Seguí caminando a ver si perdía a ese poco de parejas pero a donde sea que fuera habían más y más parejas. Ya fuera dándose regalos, besuqueándose o abrazándose, todos estaban con alguien. Con alguien… porque esas palabras me resuenan en la cabeza. Sera que estoy…celoso? No puede ser, yo siempre he estado soltero y he sido feliz, nunca me ha importado. Creo que mejor regreso a Sun Garden para no ver tantas escenas melosas por doquier.

Cuando llego a campamento lo único que quiero es ir a mi cuarto y encerrarme hasta que el día termine, así que corro hacia mi habitación y me encierro ahí. Sin querer comencé a llorar y si, lo admito, estoy celoso porque quiero que alguien me de regalos en San Valentín, que me abrace cuando me sienta triste o tenga frio y que me bese para sentir esas cosquillas que se sienten, pero quien quiero que haga todo eso? Por alguna extraña razón la única persona que se me viene en mente es Hiroto pero… cuales son las posibilidades de que eso pase? Admito que siento algo por mi mejor amigo pero estoy seguro que él no corresponderá mis sentimientos.

Sali a la azotea un rato para despejar mis pensamientos y ver si un poco de aire me ayudaba a sentirme mejor. Apoyo mi cabeza en la malla, cierro mis ojos e intento convencerme que estoy bien solo, cuando de pronto:

-Mido! – justo en la persona que estaba pensando y posiblemente la que menos quería ver en este momento…  
>-Mido! Te he estado buscando todo el día, donde estabas?- cuando me vuelvo esa hermosa sonrisa que traía en su rostro pronto cambia a una cara de preocupación.<br>-Ryuuji, que ocurre?- me preocupa visiblemente preocupado  
>-N-nada- hago el intento de parecer que estoy bien cuando estoy casi ahogándome en mis lagrimas<br>-Vamos, dime que tienes, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- su tono de voz tan dulce y amable, no me puedo resistir…  
>-L-lo que pasa es que estoy celoso de las demás parejas por yo no tener pareja en San Valentín- termino admitiendo con un susurro y un gran sonrojo en mi cara, el suelta una pequeña risita<br>-De que te ries? No es gracio- antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir sentí sus labios sobre los míos, se sentía tan cálido y agradable. Me tomo de la cintura para profundizar el beso y yo casi que involuntariamente lo abrace del cuello. Sentía que ese momento era perfecto hasta que la falta de oxigeno nos obligo a separarnos. Yo no podía creer lo que había pasado y ese momento parecía como un sueño hasta que…

-Ryuuji, te gustaría ser mi pareja de San Valentín?  
>-Nada me haría mas feliz…<p>

Es mi primer fanfic asi que porfa no me maten si?


End file.
